1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing an image and a display apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing an image in real time to a mobile apparatus by a display apparatus and a display apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display apparatus enables a user to watch an image displayed therein through a mobile apparatus by streaming image data in real time to the mobile apparatus.
In addition, the display apparatus enables the transmission of image data to a plurality of mobile apparatuses. In particular, when the display apparatus is provided with only one encoder configured to transmit an image to the plurality of mobile apparatuses, the display apparatus processes the image to be provided to the plurality of mobile apparatuses with a single resolution and provides the images having the same resolution to the plurality of mobile apparatuses.
When requests for image provision are received from the plurality of the mobile apparatuses which reproduce images with different resolutions, it is impossible for the display apparatus to provide desired images to all of the plurality of mobile apparatuses.
For example, when a request for standard definition (SD) image provision is received from a first mobile apparatus, a display apparatus processes an image to be transmitted to the first mobile apparatus with an SD-graded resolution and transmits the processed image to the first mobile apparatus. Then, when a request for high-definition (HD) image provision is received from a second mobile apparatus, the display apparatus processes an image to be transmitted to the first and second mobile apparatuses with an HD-graded resolution and transmits the processed images to the first and second mobile apparatuses. However, since the first mobile apparatus can reproduce only an SD image, the first mobile apparatus degrades the HD-graded image. Alternatively, when the request for HD image provision is received from the second mobile apparatus, the display apparatus may continue to transmit the image having the SD-graded resolution to the first mobile apparatuses and reject the request for image provision from the second mobile apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of reproducing an image through all the plurality of mobile apparatuses having different resolutions when requests for image provision are received from the plurality of the mobile apparatuses.